A Vampire's Love
by zerowolf13000666
Summary: a quick one-shot between my character an Raziel


A vampire's love and loyalty is immortal. That's what I've always been told. All my friends have found their blood mate and have grown inseparable, while I still look for my eternal partner. But thinking about love is just another distraction from my real purpose: excavating the old castle Lord Kain once resided in and bringing into protection from the humans the precious artifacts that were his almost a thousand years ago.

I was currently in the main sleeping chamber, if you wish to call it that. My boss, best friend, and elder to me, Eilos, was in the dungeons, digging through the remains of humans to find any source of residence in the castle. Inside Kain's sleeping chamber I found chest upon chest filled with treasures and weapons. None of which were the Lord's personal items. I ignored them and went to the obsidian box that lay in the far left of the room. I tried with all my might to open it, all to no avail. It was locked tight. I decided to use my specialty then- lock picking. I picked the lock with ease and opened it to reveal a treasured sight. The Reaver Blade. Kain had no heir to take the blade and become the next ruler of the vampire kingdom and it has been said that whoever found the blade would be the next Lord or Lady. I just happened to be the one to find it. "The Reaver Blade…" a voice said behind me. "Eilos! Don't startle me like that!" I shrieked. "Zero, you must not reveal the blade to anyone but myself. You know who the true heir is to the throne, and I wish to see him someday take the throne." I knew from the start that Eilos wanted to see Raziel take the role as Lord of the kingdom, but how was another question. Raziel has been dead for centuries, consumed by the blade during his last fight with Kain. Not to mention resurrecting him would be deadly. "But how will we conceal its presence when we return to the village? People will notice the curved blade and ask questions, surely." Eilos pondered on what I said for a moment before answering. "Leave your rusted out blade here and put in in its sheath. As far as I'm concerned, we never found the blade."

We returned to the village not too long after. The whole flight there I felt as if there was someone following us. It was not an eerie presence, but more of a protective one. Perhaps it was because I hadn't fed in a while and I was becoming delusional. It was a good thing we stopped at a nearby vampire hunter camp, or else I would have passed out in mid-flight. Eilos and I fed off the only two that were there and left again for the village.

When we returned, everyone was overjoyed to see our safe return, especially Eilos's mate Aquais. Everyone was overjoyed when they became a couple, even though the bulk of them were making bets on whether he would choose her or me. I'm glad he chose Aquais. She is very frail for a vampire and needed someone strong and protective in her life to help care for her. I was a little upset when they came together because up until recently, Eilos and I were the only single vampires in the village and it felt nice to have someone care for you in a less romantic way. Now young male vampires have come to the village and none of them have left me alone. I became a vampire at a young age and kept my looks ever since, give or take a few battle scars on the face and body. This was the reason they all wanted me- my looks. None of it was love. There was only one vampire I have ever been in love with, and he's dead. I have not seen him in over one thousand years and my heart ached for him. That vampire was Raziel. He was the one who changed me to what I am. I doubt if we resurrected him if he would remember me at all. Now I wasn't distracted form work, I was just depressed. Thinking about Raziel always made my heart ache worse. However, if I told anyone about this, even Eilos, they would treat me like a goddess because of the status of my last job. I was one of Lord Kain's best generals. I was his right hand woman and his informant. I was one of the reasons that he was so successful in his rule.

Eilos said goodnight to me and returned to his home with Aquais. I, in turn, said goodnight as well and returned to my cold and empty house. No one was ever here but me, and I only had a bed and a desk and chair for myself. Blood stained the floor from some of my past killings and was a permanent decoration in my home. I took the blade off of my belt and laid it in the middle of the floor. I sat next to it and stared at it for the longest time. Back when the law started about whoever gets the sword becoming the next ruler, Eilos made it his goal to obtain the blade and bring back Raziel, despite the consequence of the possibility of death should it fail. He warned me not to perform the ritual on my own and to wait until the opportune moment to resurrect him. Now seemed better than ever. Everyone had returned to their homes for the night and I was left all by my lonesome. I guess my better judgment was clouded by the thought of bringing back and seeing him again. I took the blade out of the sheath and tossed the sheath to the side. I pulled from the drawer on my desk a piece of red chalk and several candles. On the floor around the blade I drew a circular arcane rune. I lit the candles and placed them around the rune. I sat back on the floor at the tip end of the blade and closed my eyes. I chanted in an ancient language a spell of resurrection. I reopened my eyes and gazed upon the blade. A black light started to glow around it and I felt a strong pressure in the air. The pressure grew and I bent over clenching my chest in pain. The pressure kept growing and I felt as if I was going to die. A strong force rose and threw me into the wall behind me. I hit my head on the cold, hard brick and fell to the ground. My vision began to blur and I started to black out. Fog was emitting from the rune and I managed to make out a large silhouette in the fog. _"Raziel…"_ I muttered from my now bloodied mouth. Thoughts of death raced through my head until I finally lost consciousness.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, the fogged over sunlight dripping in through the sheers. Another beings presence was next to me. I turned my now bandaged head to the person and tried to focus in on it. Once the figure came into clear view I was shocked to see who it was. _"Raziel…"_ I muttered as I reached for his hand. I gripped it lightly and shut my eyes, savoring the feeling of having him next to me. I felt him move his hand to a position where he was holding it. I opened my eyes and stared at his deep yellow ones. It took me a moment to realize it but eventually I realized that he was completely naked. I should have expected that as when a body is resurrected they are not clothed. Suddenly, he jolted over on top of me and pinned me to the bed. "R-Raziel?!" He smirked when I screeched. "You think I don't remember you watching me at the war meetings so many years ago? You think I haven't longed for a mate as long as you have?" My face flushed a deep red, as red as blood. Raziel leaned down and licked my neck and nipped it with his fangs. "How desperately I have longed for you, Zero. How many years has it truly been since I've seen your beautiful face?" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Too long, my love, too long," I answered him. He brought his face up to mine and kissed me, deep and passionately. I could feel his lust for me grow on my inner thigh and I knew what he wanted. "Raziel," I lightly moaned. "Zero, will you accept me as you mate for eternity?" I answered him with another kiss on the lips. With that motion he slid my pants of along with my shirt. I now lied naked underneath his figure. Under him I felt so small, but safe. Without a second warning he pushed himself deep inside of me. My head shot back and I moaned out in pleasure. It had been centuries since I felt such a sensation inside of me. He thrust constantly inside of me, as if this was the last time we would ever see each other. For almost an hour we kept at it, until it ended with a burst of white hot pleasure. Raziel collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. "Zero, I love you. I have for centuries. Even while I was sealed inside of the cursed blade." He rolled over to the other side of the bed and held me close. "Never leave my side, Raziel." "Of course not, my love. We have mated and that is forever a connection between us."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

{Outside my home} Eilos just sat on the bench and smiled. _I knew she wouldn't listen to me, not for a second. But perhaps this worked out for the better. She has found her mate and our new leader will be brought into the role of vampire king soon enough. But let us let the honeymooners enjoy their time together for a little while longer._


End file.
